Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-y-3(-3y+5)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-3}$ into the parentheses: $ -y {-3(}\gray{-3y+5}{)} $ $ -y + {9y-15} $ Combine the $y$ terms: $ {-y + 9y} - 15$ $ {8y} - 15$ The simplified expression is $8y-15$